I Still Love You, You Bloody Git!
by Black Rose Blue
Summary: 'Because while he knew that his death would be hard, Fred's was harder.' Percy reads a letter that Fred wrote and thinks about a few things.


**Written for the 'Love Fred' Challenge at HPFC. I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Dear Percy,_

_How to say this? How to say that I'm afraid that I'm going to die? Whoops, well I guess I just did. And that wasn't too hard. You're the only one I've told that too. Or written really. I'm only written a letter to you. And only you._

_But why I'm writing this letter too you? Well honestly I don't know the answer to that either, but if I had to pick one it would probably be because I'm as pissed as all hell that you left us, that you abandoned us! I remember that when I was a little kid that I wanted to be just like you! I know, that sounded crazy writing it. But it's the truth and I was the only one who did. Bill and Charlie were cool and awesome, but they never had time for us, only for each other and their adventures. George looked up to them and so did Ron. Ginny did too but she also looked up to us for all the pranks and Ron for the adventures. But none of them looked up to you. But I did._

_Everyone calls George the sensitive twin and me the loud one, the boisterous one, the ring leader and that's true. But I wanted to be more than just a twin, I wanted to be Fred. And that's why I was jealous. I'm the dead center as you know. Born five minutes before George. Bill was the cool one and the oldest, Charlie was the crazy one and the amazing Quidditch player (and a player off the field too, if you know what I mean, wink, wink), you were the smart one, George was the smarter of us and the one that managed to capture all the girls even though we look exactly alike, which is why I was the only one with a serious girlfriend because that was all that I could find and George was always free, Ron was the one who went on these crazy adventures, and when you said that you were a Weasley, they would always ask. "Ron's brother right?", and Ginny was the baby and the only girl. I didn't really stand out. But I think we all felt like that. But I didn't want to identify with George more and it wasn't cool to want to be your younger brother, so that left you. And I think I identified with you more because of that._

_Well I didn't attend to make this a letter about my issues, but to just say I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I didn't try harder to make you stay. And if I die tonight; well I just hope I die with you knowing that. And if you die, well, I just hope that somehow you know this. I still love you, you bloody git._

_Fred_

Percy's voice finally broke. It had been strong throughout the entire time he had been reading the letter, at Fred's funeral, as the eulogy, though everyone else had been in some state of breaking down. But that was the only time that Percy's voice broke throughout the entire reading. It was only after the funeral, with Percy alone at Fred's grave when he really broke down.

He wished that it didn't have to be Fred because that made the war more real. He knew that innocent people were being murdered because of their blood type; of course he did, though he didn't want to admit it. But he didn't know those people. But he knew Fred. And it just drove home that the war had been stupid and pointless because people like Fred weren't suppose to die at twenty years, one month, and one day old because they had their entire life ahead of them. It wasn't supposed to be people who could make anyone laugh and they could make a bad situation feel better and more cheerful. And if Percy could change time, he would change it so that he had gotten his head out of his arse sooner and made up with his family sooner or just never left them in the first place. He would make it so that even he had to die, Fred wouldn't. And he knew that behind everyone's eyes, especially George's, that they wished it had been him. And so did Percy. Because while he knew that his death would be hard, Fred's was harder. After all shouldn't the traitor die young to redeem his sins? Isn't that wasn't what the stories that Mum use to read them filled about?

But Percy forgot one thing. He forgot that his family was glad to have one son back, even though another had to die. He forgot that the Weasley's would never think that. He forgot that they still loved Percy, the bloody git.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
